Prisoners
by midnightgalaxy123
Summary: Batman and half of the League have been kidnapped by the Joker and are sent to be killed at midnight.  Can Young Justice save them in time and still live theirselves.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you to the author who gave me this idea. I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Superman walked into Mount Justice, depressed of the news he was about to give to the young heroes. He didn't want to deliver the news because of the reason of the news and he didn't want to be near Superboy.<p>

When he walked up to the door of the training room, he took a deep breath and walked calmly in. Every head turned around and stared at him with confusion. Superman announced to the room, "Please everybody take a seat wherever you can sit."

Everybody took a seat except for Robin who looked at Superman with a suspicious look, he knew something was wrong but he couldn't figure it out so he just sat down slowly.

Superman walked over to the computer and brought out a picture of a old warehouse. Every teenage looked at the picture with confusion except for Robin who understood what the picture meant.

Robin jumped up from the ground and yelled, "What did _**HE**_ do now?" Everybody stared in shock, they had never seen their youngest team member lose his cool like that.

Superman glanced at Robin with understanding and started explaining what happened. "Batman had been sent on a simple mission but it turned out the leader of the gang was the Joker, who snuck up on Batman when he was busy with destroying a bomb and knocked him out and Batman hasn't been heard from. The young heroes stared in shock but Robin asked, "There is more, isn't there?"

"We sent Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, Hawkwoman, and Supergirl to get Batman back but somehow they were caught too and the Joker announced that he was going to be killing them at midnight tomorrow." whispered Superman.

There wasn't a single comment after the depressing news that Superman had just delivered. "We're going to help you get them back," announced Kid Flash. Superman smiled a small smile, "I knew you would say that, you leave in a hour be ready."

After Superman left, everybody went to their rooms and got ready.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it!<strong>

**Should anyone die(for example Robin)**

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is still 3rd POV but now we visit the captured members of the Justice League.**

* * *

><p>Batman groaned softly and looked around at his comrades. Wonder Woman had already woken up and was trying to slam down the doors that trapped them in the prison. Supergirl was still out because of the kryptonite that held her down. Flash was painfully trying to stand up but couldn't because of his two broken legs. Green Lantern had yellow dust sprinkled over him which caused him not to be able to move at all. Hawkwoman had her weapon taken away and had two spears in her wings painfully. Batman looked at himself and winced because of his own injuries and that he didn't have his utility rule. What was the rule he gave Robin...never lose you utility belt. Well look at the irony now.<p>

Wonder Woman finally screamed in frustration and sat down next to Supergirl looking at her with worry.

"Hiya kiddies or adults," shouted a voice that always caused Batman to feel the need to strangle someone. The voice was coming from a speaker in the prison. "As you might of figured, you are in a prison," stated Joker, "you will be killed at the stroke of midnight tomorrow in different ways, don't worry Supergirl, I have something special for you!"

"What do you want Joker?" snarled Batman. "See, before all the heroes of Young Justice were supposed to be in your place but I had a even better and don't worry funny idea." answered the Joker. "I have every single villain and henchmen that you all had fought before in one single town square which is where you people are going to be killed," Joker gleefully shouted, "it's a suicide mission for them so mostly they die in the first place and you too."

Batman shared a shocked glance with Wonder Woman. "But how do you know they are coming?" questioned Flash with worry. "See, what you kiddies don't know is that I have some inside people working in the Justice League and they gave Superman the bright idea of sending the mini Justice team to save you." answered Joker with pride in his voice because of his plan.

"And the best thing is that you will be able to watch Young Justice try to save you." With those parting words, a TV appeared in the wall and turned on to a close up on the faces of the young heroes getting ready to enter the town square.

Young Justice POV:

"This should be a piece of cake," Kid Flash stated with ease while opening the gates of the town square. When the gates opened enough to show the many people waiting for them with weapons galore, the team stared at KF with a disgruntled face.

"Yeah, this is going to be _sooo_ easy," snapped Artemis. Robin just looked out at the town square and answered with a good old, "Oh, shit!"

* * *

><p><strong>Here it comes, one of the biggest fights of their lives.<strong>

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, it's the day before I begin my high school career so I decided to write a new chapter to Prisoners to calm down my nerves!**

**ENJOY!**

**Story starts with the trapped heroes and then we move onto Young Justice!**

* * *

><p>Every single hero glared at the TV screen with horror! They could hear Joker giggling in the background whispering, "Birdboy said a bad word, Birdboy said a bad word."<p>

Batman and Flash had a horrible feeling that something terrible was going to happen to their nephew and son, they both shared a glance which showed both of them that they understood each other.

"And ready set GO!" screamed the Joker and a timer appeared near the TV showing how much time the heroes had til midnight which was about 4 hours.

As soon as the timer started Young Justice had started into the town square, right away everybody noticed that there was only 4 teens and that Kid Flash and Robin were gone and they weren't the only ones who noticed.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE JUNIOR AND BIRDBRAIN?" screamed Joker with horrible fury in his voice, he went over to a computer and pulled up a map of the warehouse.

Everybody smirked at each other, there was no way that he would be able to find them but alas they heard, "AH HA I found them," but as soon as he said that he noticed where they were headed, right towards that single room. "Well don't worry I'm ready for them," and with that he pulled out a gun with only one bullet but he would only need that one.

Right after he said that, they heard a BOOM and in jumped Kid Flash with Robin whispering furiously behind him, "KF take it slow..." but before he could finish that sentence, he could hear a shot being fired and then silence.

Teens fighting in town square POV:

"I hope they found the room okay," Miss martian whispered mentally in her head to the rest of the team. "I'm sure they did MM," Aqualad replied back.

And with that the team started taking out every single villian in sight and they kicked butt. _(I'm not going to do much fighting I'm not really good at writing it, if you want to help you are welcome to)_

Robin's POV:

Robin looked down at the hole in his stomach and thought in his head that this day couldn't get any worse but it did when he saw every captured hero staring at him and Joker laughing behind him.

And with that he blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please tonight I need the moral support!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is folks! The decision...does Robin die or will he live? The beginning will be in Robin's POV. Also before I start this chapter, please please check out my other story Long Lost Sister.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes, all I could see was white. It was blinding me so I shut my eyes once more. Upon opening them again I noticed two figures in the distance advancing towards me. I couldn't place them in my head but something about them was familiar. All of a sudden it came to me, it was my mom and dad! "Richard" my parents whispered with love in their voice, "Are you okay?" When they asked me that question I realized why I was seeing my parents.<p>

"Am I dead?" I whispered back to them. My parents looked at me sadly and answered back, "It's your choice." "Where am I?" I have been wondering that since I had gotten to this white place. "You are between the living and the dead, you haven't fully died so you are still able to go back to the land of the living," my parents stated, "That is why it's your choice."

"No pressure there." I joked but really inside I was in a conflict. I could stay here with my parents and never be seperated from them again but also I could go back to my second family. I thought of Wally, my best friend, who was always there when I needed a laugh. Megan who was like a second mother to me. Superboy who was like a solid rock in my life who helped everybody. Aqualad who was sometimes too serious but still was a great leader and understood how I wanted to wait to become the leader of the team. Artemis who was like me but a girl. Most importantly was Batman, he was like my second father and I know how if I left it would break his shield he had around himself.

I had no idea how to decide but I took one look at my parents and took a deep breath, and closed my eyes so the darkness overcame the light.

**Wally's POV:**

The only thought that went through my had was OH MY GOD my best friend is lying down in front of me with a bullet in his chest and his eyes closed. I didn't even notice anything going on in the room until I started hearing the Joker's crazy laugh.

Finally, I looked up and noticed the frenzy going on. Everybody's face had a different expression on. Most were shock and depression but some were evil glee and "the world has ended". (You can guess who has what face)

"I killed Birdboy, I killed Birdboy!" chanted the Joker in Batman's face. I thought Batman would pound down Joker's face but he couldn't because of the position we were in. Joker walked over to Robin's body and pushed me away from him. He bent down to check Robin's pulse and suddenly stood up with shock. Everybody craned their heads to see what was going on but they couldn't see anything. They heard the Joker whisper, "Oh no, there is no way that he lived through this but just in case." With that, he picked up the gun and aimed it at Robin one more time. With one shot, everybody gasped but then they noticed that Robin wasn't there. With on cackle, everbody turned around and noticed Robin standing up with his signature smirk. "You can't get rid of me that easy, Joker."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>

**Hope you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Recap: Robin has come back from the dead! Enjoy! Also please take time to read my other stories! Make me so happy!**

* * *

><p>Robin looked at Joker with humor in his face, "Haven't you ever heard of a bullet proof jacket?" he asked with a loud DUH added after it, "All I felt was a hard punch to the gut." He knew he was being brave because his injury was far worst but Joker didn't need to know that.<p>

Kid Flash was still staring at Robin with shock and also added, "Dude, how do you do that?" "KF, anybody can," Robin said while smirking at KF. Joker screamed with fury and pulled out a second gun and aimed at Robin again.

"We both know that your bullet proof jacket can't survive another hit," sneered Joker. Robin glanced back at Batman and the other heroes to check that they were okay, "First, you're going to have to hit me but if you were a real man, you would fight me without hiding behind a big bad gun."

The room was a silent as a funeral while the words slowly started to make sense to Joker. "How dare you call me a coward!" he hissed at Robin, who was looking a little to smug. "Well, then fight me!" Robin challenged. Joker threw down the gun and stalked over to Robin and threw his first punch. Robin flipped out of the way with a laugh, "Is that all?" he taunted to Joker.

Robin stood their in front of the Joker not even in a fighting stance. KF stared at him with great worry for his friend and held his breath getting ready to help Robin. Robin looked back at him and shook his head slowly, he didn't need any help to beat this creep.

Robin took a deep breath and finally settled back into a loose fighting stance and slowly mouthed "Bring it" to Joker. Joker, the usual cheater, pulled out two knives and smirked at Robin, "You never said no knives." With that short phrase, he started to try and stab Robin. Robin dodged, duck, slid out of the way. He knew he wouldn't be able to do it forever but he would figure out something.

One way that was out, was asking for help from anybody. This was between Joker and him. Robin tensed up and prepared himself for the next attack. When Joker swung the first knife, Robin lifted his foot and did a perfect crescant kick(blocking kick) which took the knife out of the hands of the Joker. Now the Joker only had one knife which Robin wasn't worried about.

With one last try, the Joker swung with the last knife. CRACK! Joker's hand was now turned in the wrong direction, proof that he had a brand new broken wrist. Joker fell down to ground in pain and groaned loudly.

Robin bent down and whispered, "And that is why you don't mess with me."

* * *

><p><strong>WELL WELL? Please Review! At the moment, I have started the next chapter of MEETING ROBIN! Again please review! It takes 2 seconds.<strong>


End file.
